


Whipped

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2019 [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, M/M, Nervousness, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: “Aaand the old married couple makes its entrance!” Barry chuckled.





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for superbat + shocking reveal of their secret relationship to the JL - I didn't nail it, I hit a bit of a writer’s block and then I got sick (still am fml) so, it's also late. I'm sorry.

_Whipped_

When they had gotten together, Clark hadn’t been surprised about the fact that Bruce wished to keep their relationship secret - even to those who basically were their family, the heroes they stood side by side with in front of the worst possible situations and who they trusted with their lives.

Well, Clark trusted them - had done so since the start.

It had taken Bruce considerably longer to do the same but that just was the other man’s nature: after losing so much, trust wasn’t an instinctual response to other people - the fact that Gotham was the kind of place that had made backstabbing a fashionable sport, skilfully played by everyone who had the intention of surviving the city, probably hadn’t helped either to curb Bruce’s suspicious nature.

But the years had passed, things were different: Bruce had taken to mothering Barry just as much as he mothered his own kids; he shared with Diana the kind of beautiful and free friendship that anybody else would be jealous of, craving such a connection for themselves; the headbutting with Arthur and Hal had become less and less frequent, letting their team dynamics flourish and blossom at the reduced stress on the group.

It was time to tell them all about their relationship - not that Bruce was thrilled about it but he did recognise that if their teammates discovered their secret on their own, that would inevitably damage the bridges that it had taken them so long to build and strengthen.

“If you’re not sure..”

Bruce shook his head “It’s fine, let’s do it” he didn’t tell Clark that he had already confided in Diana; it had been a sort of trial, to test how the revelation would be welcomed - though, Diana might not have been the best subject to use: she had an uncanny insight in their lives and she hadn’t been surprised about his words.

Delighted? Yes.

Cheerful? Yes.

Encouraging? That too.

Surprised? Absolutely not.

Which had ruined Bruce’s experiment but that was fine, he would square his shoulders, tip his chin up and glare at everyone who tied to say something even remotely contrary to their relationship.

Clark definitely was the diplomatic one between the two of them.

“Let’s go, then” Bruce sighed “The sooner we get this over, the better it will be for my blood pressure”

“You’re so dramatic”

“Shut up”

“ _You_  shut up”

“Aaand the old married couple makes its entrance!” Barry chuckled.

“And what if we are?” Bruce spat out in a threatening tone of voice, already annoyed by the others.

“Bruce…”

“You’re married?”

“No but we’re together” Bruce stated firmly, ignoring Clark’s warning and the jaw-dropping all around the recreation room “No? Good. We can go back to the manor, Clark”

Clark sent an apologetic glance to their friends, shrugging lightly and mouthing a “sorry guys”

“CLARK!”

“Coming, B!”

“Shit, Supes is whipped”


End file.
